Just so i could be you worst nightmare
by xxofVampiresandAngelsxx
Summary: The vale was lifted 3 weeks ago, and Mikael was happy never seeing his family again. Until he learned of Klaus's hybrid off spring that must be slaughtered. He cannot touch Klaus without becoming incapacitated, but he will get information in any way possible. Even if that involves his own son. (Rated T for Torture Scenes, Violence and Mild Language) Very Mild Katherine/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

Elijah walked down the alleyway, a streetlight flickering at the end of the block. He picked up his phone and glanced at the time, 12:30, Kol was late. Elijah was extremely impatient at the moment due to Klaus' absurd actions recently, but the truth was Elijah needed a break. He was tired of cleaning up his brother's messes. His plan was to leave tonight with his younger brother and head to Paris, Hawaii or, well, anywhere not located in North America. Him and his brother were very close, during the five hundred years Elijah was exiled Kol and been his companion. Which was also one of the many reasons Kol was daggered.

Elijah tapped his foot impatiently, he finally gave up and texted Kol. "YOU ARE TAKING FOREVER GET OVER HERE NOW OR I WILL SMASH YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL" of course this was not true, but Elijah knew Kol needed incentive to get his arse off the couch.

Suddenly Elijah heard something, it was barley a sound but being a vampire you heard those little vibrations. He flinched, he was already anxious and this was not helping.

"Kol?" Elijah called out.

"Kol this is ridiculous," he muttered looking around the empty street. Then without warning, Elijah was yanked from behind by a powerful force. Elijah didn't even get a look at his attacker before he was pinned against the brick wall.

"Wow Elijah loosing you're touch, I'm disappointed" snarled his attacker.

_Mikael. _

A wave of panic suddenly crashed over Elijah. He hadn't seen his father since the night the vale was lifted, his mother, Esther who had also returned, cursed Mikael so that if he laid a finger on Klaus he would enter a comatose state.

"So what is this I hear about Niklaus making a little abomination of his own?" Mikael breathed into his ear. Suddenly he heard a sickening snap, he didn't give it a thought until pain shot through his right leg.

_No no no no… _Elijah thought. He quickly got ahold of himself, and realized Mikael's drastic mistake, he had left one of Elijah's hands free. Elijah quickly used he free hand to grab Mikael's arm and throw him against the wall, he was hoping to snap his neck in the process, but Elijah knew he was not that lucky.

He ran and limped quickly as any human could sprint, but Mikael grabbed him before he could move two feet. Elijah felt something else snap as he hit the concrete.

"Not getting away that easy _boy,"_ Mikael said his hand wrapped around Elijah's neck holding him to the ground.

"Go to hell," Elijah Spat blood spattering on Mikael's face.

"Hell ate me up and spit me back out just so I could be your worst nightmare."

Then all Elijah saw was darkness


	2. Chapter 2

When Elijah woke he flinched at the bright light shining on his face. His hands were shackled to that chair he was bound to, sunlight poured through a window. He ached all over, and his leg felt awful. He jerked trying to rip off the chains on his hands but they didn't give way.

Elijah felt like panicking, but he knew that wouldn't help. If he had learned anything in his thousand years of living (well non living) it was that thinking clearly got you out of almost any situation. He cleared his head and looked at his surroundings. The chair he was chained to was some kind of metal and looked incredibly strong. Elijah saw the edge of a bed on his right so he guessed he was in a bedroom. He tried to angle his head so he could see out the window, but he could barley move his head at all due to the chair.

"Finally you're awake, you took an awful long time, I was getting impatient."

Elijah throat tightened. He talked to his father in seven hundred years, and this was not the best way to reunite.

"You know if you wanted to talk to me this badly there is a magical thing called a cell phone." Elijah said keeping his voice as calm as possible, controlling his urge to fight against the chair and try to escape.

"I considered that, but what I want to know is something you would never tell me without persuasion," Mikael said picking up a wooden dagger.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Elijah had already guessed what Mikael wanted to know, but stalling was his main goal at the moment.

"Our very own hybrid abomination has an heir _Elijah,_ haven't you heard?"

Elijah said nothing. He kept his face completely clean of emotion, or at least he hoped he was.

"I want to know everything, all the little details," Mikael edged closer to Elijah's face.

"So you expect torture is the way to achieve this? You know my tolerance for pain _Mikael, _and it is extremely high." Elijah let his voice drip with acid when he said his father's name.

"That's why I have a friend to help me." Mikael replied, looking towards the door. A woman walked in who appeared to be in her forties, a witch, Elijah guessed.

"Have at it." Mikael commanded.

Then Elijah felt as if a thousand knives were being dug into his skull.

Rebekah was sprawled out on the couch, a bottle of scotch in hand. She was flipping lazily through TV channels while her brother, Klaus, was doodling on his IPad. Ever since Elijah and Kol had gotten him that thing for his birthday he had never put it down, apparently digital art was becoming hobby of his. _So it true technology is taking of the world_, Rebekah thought snidely. She knew he was probably drawing Caroline; the second most likely thing was the family's grocery list.

"Hello Sister!" Kol said waltzing through the door, with his usual smirk plastered across his face.

"Kol what are you doing here I thought you and Elijah were going on vacation, to Hawaii or something." Rebekah said, not lifting her gaze from the TV. Kol stared at her blankly.

"Yeah we talked about it, but I never said I would go." Kol replied a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes you did, you texted him last night." Klaus stated, looking up from the IPad.

"No I was with a girl last night, you know the usual one night stand."

"Kol, I told you no more on night stands." Klaus snapped.

"Oh please just because you got a girl knocked up doesn't mean I have to become a celibate. Besides asking me to stop having one nightstands is like asking Elijah to stop having fabulous hair. It just isn't going to happen." Kol responded jokingly.

"He didn't come home last night Kol, this isn't funny." Rebekah said pulling out her phone intending to call her absent brother.

"He probably just hit the town and got a little caught up." Kol answered, wiggling his eyebrows, while Klaus smirked rolling his eyes.

Rebekah wasn't so reassured. She dialed Elijah's number; the call went straight to voicemail. Now she was worried Elijah always answered his phone, and he especially did not turn it off.

"He's not answering." Rebekah spoke, looking up at her brothers.

"Maybe he's avoiding you did stab his former girlfriend in the hand you know." Kol stated.

"Kol why don't you go and look around the town for him." Klaus snapped.

"What I just got home! Why don't you go?"

"Kol!" Rebekah snapped giving his her best _if you complain about this and don't just do it I will rip your heart out of your chest cavity _stare.

"Elijah's a big boy, he can take care of himself!" Kol exclaimed.

"You're right Elijah is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but since the vale was lifted and many of our dead supernatural enemies are walking among us, I'm a little more concerned about our safety." Klaus said glaring at Kol.

"Fine." Kol muttered and grabbed his coat, Klaus walked beside him on his way to the door.

"Stay here Rebekah call us if he comes back." Klaus called.

They didn't return for nearly half the day and when they eventually did walk through the door of the mansion they didn't have good news.

"Did you find him?" Rebekah asked biting her thumbnail.

"No, we looked all over the city. And I mean we looked everywhere he's just gone." Kol answered running his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe he just left town without you?" Rebekah inquired hopefully.

"No he would've told us, he is not one to go MIA during a zombie apocalypse." Klaus replied, sitting down a chair threading his fingers together.

"Just ask the witch to preform a finder spell, or whatever that is called." Rebekah demanded.

"It's a tracker spell, and we asked Sophie to it didn't work."  
"What do you mean it didn't work?"  
"It means someone's blocking the spell. Another witch." Kol explained.

"Wait does that mean he was taken?" Rebekah whispered.

"It's a possibility." Klaus answered

"The only possibility Klaus."


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah didn't want to scream, but sometimes no matter how controlled you were pain got the best of you. There was a distinct difference between witch inflicted pain and vampire inflicted pain, and both of them hurt just as much as the other. His head felt as if it had been smashed against the concrete multiple times, and almost every other place on his body hurt because of Mikael's constant stabbing or breaking of bone in between the witch's mental assaults. Elijah didn't even want to think of what his face looked like now, all that he had been thinking about is how the hell had his siblings not come bursting through the door.

Elijah knew he should've been more careful, ever since the vale had lifted he had run into a number of enemies he was not so pleased to see. He hoped they were having a swell time on the new other side, well maybe not all of them. After the vale had been lifted his family collectively moved, or more accurately ran, out of Mystic Falls. For some reason seeing old family friends that had been long dead had driven his family out of town faster than any white oak stake could. Elijah had been the first one to go when he and Kol were walking down the street with Katherine and Bonnie when a man named john from their village came to them and yelled _Little Elijah Mikaelson I haven't seen you in ages! And Kol its been a long time last time I saw you, you, why were only a little baby! _At that point Elijah and Kol had packed their bags and accepted their new lives in New Orleans.

The only change Elijah detested was the agreement of letting Esther back into their disaster of a family to help Klaus sort out his "baby" problems. Kol and Elijah had speculated how utterly hilarious it would be to see Niklaus changing diapers on a regular bases. Finn had also come with them, but they hardly ever saw him due to his love Sage, who was truly becoming annoying. Katherine had only been able to visit once or twice, now hell bent on getting revenge for Elena vervaining her and trying to give her the cure. Esther had actually had the audacity to give Elijah relationship advice. _Relationship advice. _Elijah had chosen to ignore every word Esther would ever have to say on the matter, since her relationship was not exactly "stellar". Considering she had a child with another man, kept from her husband let the child believe he was in fact Mikael's son and only telling him when he had been turned into a vampire.

So Elijah thought it was the best idea to not listen to Esther.

"Where. Is. The. Girl." Mikael asked grabbing Elijah's wrist so tightly that he though they might explode.

"I. Don't. Know." Elijah spat back as he did every time Mikael had repeated this question.

"You're a lot more like me then you would like to admit Elijah, same stubbornness that I always possessed, even my rage is there if you look hard enough." Mikael spoke looking intensely into Elijah's brown eyes.

"Well at least I'm not a homicidal maniac who tries to kill his children on a regular bases." Elijah replied. He knew it wasn't a smart move to enrage Mikael, but as much as Elijah hated to admit it, Mikael got under his skin. This was almost an impossible feat, but there Mikael was tearing down the walls Elijah had worked so hard to build.

"Don't hold yourself all high and mighty boy, you are no better as much as you like to believe it."

"I'd like to think maybe I was a little bit better." Elijah replied snidely.

"You are only what I have made you to be _Elijah_, Nothing more." Mikael shot back.

This insult worked. Elijah held Mikael in the highest form of hatred anyone could. In the seven hundred years Elijah had only heard whispers of his name, stories of his hunting's of Niklaus, he had grown to loathe him. The reason he did was buried deep within him and one he expected to take to his long overdue grave.

"I. Am. Nothing. Like . You. " Elijah whispered in a tone so menacing it caught Mikael of guard. This made Elijah smile, so he could surprise his dear old father after all.

"Will you all be quiet?" Esther yelled over the screaming of her children. Kol, Klaus and Rebekah were standing in the living room yelling at the witch Sophie to perform the tracking spell so it would "work". Her children just had not grasped the concept that maybe their will didn't magically get the impossible done.

Elijah had only been taken a day had the family had already started to fall apart. Even Finn who rarely cared about his younger siblings affairs, even though he seemed quite interested in Elijah's relationship with that awful Doppelganger, was still shaken.

In the weeks Esther had been with he family she had finally been somewhat accepted back into the family. Of course Elijah who had been surprisingly the most against her returning, had sulked around the house for a couple days and was found often watching movies with Kol avoiding everyone else at all cost. Esther had rarely seen his face after she had told him the Katherine girl would only lead to heartbreak. Looking back on it now it might not have been the best thing to say.

With Elijah gone the whole family was in mass panic. Not only had an unknown adversary snatched a family member, he had snatched Elijah. Elijah the most capable, the careful one, the vampire who would rip your head off in an instant without thinking if you were rude. This made the whole family shaken, and quite desperate. It didn't help with Kol's crazy theories that he would spout every second.

_ What if he's dead?_

_ What if he's a mole?_

_ Did he run off with Katherine?_

_ Is he plotting all of our deaths right now?_

It was no wonder everyone was panicking.

"Why won't your stupid spell work? It just a stupid tracker!" Klaus snapped at Sophie.

"It being blocked by the other witch! I've told you this a thousand times Klaus, if you're not happy with me trying to find him DO IT YOURSELF!"

Now that got everyone's attention.

"Fine, Kol, Rebekah I want you to go around town and ask anyone if they've seen Elijah. I'll go talk to Marcel."

"I swear to god if he's off with Katherine I will fucking murder him!" Kol snapped.

"Kol language!" Esther said, as if she had any influence over Kol.

"What about me?" Finn chimed in.

"Oh I'm sorry are you listening to us I thought you were to busy playing tonsil tennis with sage!" Rebekah yelled.  
"Tonsil what?"

"I DON'T KNOW I'VE BEEN WATCHING A LOT OF CRAP TV ALRIGHT."

"JUST GO FIND HIM FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Sophie yelled surprisingly.


End file.
